Brothers
by KageRaion
Summary: After their performance at the Triple S, STARISH is on a deserved break when Ren suddenly gets a call about his older brother. What has happened?
1. Chapter 1: Accident

_**(This story takes place after season 4 of the anime and was inspired from Ren's episode in season 2 when his brother tells him why he made him attend Saotome academy since I could see their relation get better after that)**_

It was the day after STARISH had performed at the Triple S opening ceremony and the seven young idols were all relaxing at their home in the master course dorms.

Saotome had been kind enough to give them two months off after all their hard work during the concert with QUARTET NIGHT that led to the decisive concert with their seniors and HEAVENS.

"Two whole months without interviews, photo shoots, rehearsals or anything like that, said Syo as he stretched out on a couch"

"We can just relax and do what we want, said Otoya"

The others all nodded in agreement as they sat down with different things. Tokiya and Masato sat down with books, Otoya and Syo sat down with a video game with Cecil and Natsuki watching them.

Ren was just about to sit down in one of the armchairs when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and didn't recognized the number.

He answered and walked over to the window.

"Hello"

" _ **Ren. I'm sorry for calling you like this but it's me, Seiichirou's assistant"**_

"Has something happened?"

" _ **Yes. Your brother has been involved in an accident"**_

"What?!"

Since he had his back against them, Ren didn't notice that his slight shout had caught the attention of the others and they were all looking at him.

"What happened?"

" _ **We were on our way to a meeting when a car came out of nowhere and crashed into ours. I'm afraid Seiichirou took the worse of the blow since it crashed into his side of the car"**_

"I see. How is he now?"

 _ **"I'm not sure. He's in surgery right now but they told me that the odds aren't that good"**_

"I understand. I'll talk to my boss and see if I can get there somehow"

Ending the call, Ren put his phone in his pocket before quickly making his way out of the room and down to Saotome's office.

"President, I need to talk to you"

"Ah Mister Jinguji. What can I do for you?"

"I just got a call from my brother's assistant. They've been in an accident and my brother is a bad condition"

"I see. So you came to ask me to get you there somehow"

"Yes"

Ringo then stepped forward from were he and Ryuya stood by the window and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm going into town in just a few minutes so you can ride with me if you want"

"Thank you"

 _ **A few minutes later.**_

Ren was sitting in a car with Ringo on their way into town. His focus was mostly on his phone, as if he hopped for his brother's assistant to call again.

The screen then lit up as he received a message.

" _Masato? That's right, I just stormed out of the room without telling any of them what happened"_

Instead of answering the message, he pressed call and put the phone to his ear, waiting for his childhood friend to pick up.

" _ **Ren, were did you disappear to?!"**_

"Sorry about that. But I got to know that my brother is in the hospital and his condition doesn't look that good"

" _ **So that's what that call was about"**_

 _ **"**_ Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before I left but I needed to talk with the president so I could get into town"

 _ **"Are you on your way there now?"**_

"Yes. Ringo was going into town so he offered to give me a ride to the hospital"

" _ **I see. I hope everything goes well and you can explain everything when you get back"**_

"Right. I'll see you and the others later"

Ending the call, Ren sighed before putting his phone in his pocket.

 _ **A while later.**_

They reached the hospital and the driver went around the back.

"You'll get less attention if you go in this way, said Ringo"

"Right. Thank you for letting me ride with you here"

"No problem. I hope everything will be okay with your brother"

"I do too"

Ren stepped out of the car and it drove away while he walked towards a staff entrance. A nurse then appeared in the door.

"Are you Ren Jinguji?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"A Mr Saotome called us and said that one of us should wait here since you would probably come this way"

"Sorry for the trouble by coming in this way rather than the entrance but I didn't want to attract attention if a fan happened to spot me"

"Fan? Oh that's right, you're an idol aren't you. I remember hearing your name on tv a few times"

"Yes. Saotome happens to be the manager of the group I'm a part of. I guess that's why he called after I left"

"I see"

The nurse then let him in and Ren followed her through the halls until they saw two men, one of them was his brother's assistant and the other was a doctor.

The two turned around as they heard them approach and Seiichirou's assistant walked up to them.

"Ren, I'm glad you could get here so fast"

"One of my old teachers was going into town so he gave me a ride"

"I see"

The doctor then cleared his throat and the two turned to looked at him.

"I suppose you're Mr Jinguji's younger brother taht Mr Shibayama told me about"

"That's me.

-How is my brother?"

"He barely made it through the surgery but his condition is stable at the moment. We're however not sure if he's going to wake up"

"I see"

Even though his expression remained the same, slight worry could be seen in Ren's eyes.

"Do you two have any other family members that should be informed about this"

"We have another brother who's older than me but younger than Seiichirou"

"What about your parents?"

"They've both been gone for some years now"

"I understand"

The doctor then asked Ren a few questions about his brother's health before the same nurse who had let him in, led him to the room his brother was in.

"One of us will come and tell you when visiting hours are over"

"Thank you"

She gave him a slight smile before walking away.

Ren took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked into the room. Slowly, he made his way over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

The sight of his brother with a cast around his leg and arm, bandages around his chest as well as the mask that helped him breath was a sight Ren had hoped he'd never see.

" _Isn't it enought that both our parents are gone. Now Sei is risking to lose his life too"_

The strawberry blond idol didn't know what to say or do. So he just sat there silent until the nurse from earlier came.

"Visiting hours are almost over Mr Jinguji"

"I understand"

"A friend of yours is also waiting in the lobby"

"Okay.

- _Is it one of the others?"_

Ren stood up but before he walked out, he leaned down and whispered to his brother.

"Get better Sei... I don't want to lose you too"

He then walked out of the room and down to the lobby.

"Ren, over here"

He looked to the side and saw a dark haired person wearing a cap and sunglasses.

"Ikki?"

"Masa told us what happened and since he was in charge of making dinner, he asked me to come and get you"

"That explains why you're here and why you're wearing that"

"Tokiya told me to put it on so I wouldn't draw attention to me.

-I have something for you to use as well"

Otoya reached into the bag he was carrying and took out a hodded jacket, a dark wig and glasses.

"Did you take these from my room?"

"I didn't. Masa got them for me"

"I see.

- _When did I give him permission to dig through my clothes?"_

He put everything on before they walked outside.

"Tell me why you decided to leave the car a bit away, Ikki"

"Because I didn't want to draw attention to me. I told the driver to wait while I walked the last bit"

He then spotted the car and once they had gotten in, they took of their disguises.

"So... how was everything with your brother?"

Ren looked at his red-haired friend before gazing out the window.

"Is it okay if you wait until we get back? I'm sure the others are gonna ask the same question and I'd rather tell you all at once"

"Sure"

The rest of the ride home was quiet and once they reached the mansion, they walked in.

"We're back, said Otoya"

Syo and Cecil came from one of the hallways and saw them.

"Just in time guys, said Syo"

"Dinner just got ready so let's join the others, said Cecil"

All four walked to the dinning hall to join the others. They all ate and a few conversations started here and there about what to do during their time off.

Once they were done and had settled down in one of the living rooms, they all looked at Ren.

"So what happened after I called earlier, Masato asked"

The strawberry-blond idol looked at his childhood friend and sighed.

"When I got there, they told me that Seiichirou barely made it through the surgery they did on him

-He is stable for now but they're not sure he'll wake up"

The others looked at their friend with sadness in their eyes.

Natsuki and Otoya both sat down on the couch next to Ren and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, said Otoya"

"He's right, just give it a few days and your brother will get better, said Syo"

"And if even the slightest thing about this bothers you, you can always talk to us, said Cecil"

"Cecil-kun is right, we're here for you, said Natsuki"

Ren looked at his six friends who all smiled at him. During their time together, they had all grown close and they all considered each other as family and family support each other.

"Thanks everyone"

He then excused himself since he needed to try getting in contact with his other brother.

"He may not show it but this is bothering him for sure, said Tokiya"

"I'm not surprised seeing how things were in the past, said Masato"

"What do you mean Masa, Otoya asked"

"Ren never told you?"

"Told us what, Syo asked"

"When we were kids, Ren lost his mother in an accident. Because she was a famous idol, he was only able to see her through recordings of her performances. But she meant everything to him.

-After her death, his father threw away everything related to her out of grief which led Ren to believe that his father hated her"

"Why would he do something like that, said Cecil"

"Grieving varies from person to person, said Syo"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Then his father past away just a while before we entered Saotome academy, said Masato

-I guess that despite their relation not being the best, Ren still doesn't want to lose his brother since he and Kenji, their other brother are the only family he has left"

"That explains it, said Syo"

"I wish there was something more we could do, said Otoya"

"Just being there for him and listen if he needs to talk is more than enought for now, said Masato"

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

Ren was sitting in his room, scrolling through his contact list until he found his brother's name.

" _Here we go"_

He pressed call and leaned against the headboard of his bed as he waited for his brother to pick up.

" _ **Hello"**_

"Kenji, it's me"

" _ **It's been a while Ren. How are things?"**_

"Good. My bandmates and I have two months off after our performance yesterday"

 _ **"You guys deserve it. I watched the opening ceremony and you all did a great job"**_

"Than you"

Ren then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Listen Kenji, there's a reason why I called"

" _ **What's that?"**_

 _ **"**_ Sei was in an accident this morning"

 _ **"Are you serious?"**_

"Yes. I went to see him after I got the call about it and they told me that he barely made it through the surgery they did and that even though he's stable for now, they're not sure if he'll recover"

 _ **"It's really bad then"**_

"Yes. I couldn't believe my eyes at first when I saw the state he was in"

 _ **"Okay. I'll take the next plane to Tokyo so I should be there by tomorrow"**_

"Okay. I'l see you when you get here"

 _ **"We do, little brother"**_

They ended their call and Ren decided to go join the others for a while.

 _ **Next morning (Kenji's P.O.V)**_

I was sitting in a car on my way to were Ren and his friends lived.

 _"It's still hard to believe the news he gave me yesterday. I never thought something like taht would happen to Seiichirou._

 _-The three of us only have each other since the death of our parents so Sei, you better make it through this"_

The car then drove up in front of a mansion.

" _So this is were they live"_

Just as I got out and grabbed my things, the door opened and Ren came out.

He smiled at me as I walked up to him and we gave each other a quick hug.

We then walked inside were six young men stood.

"So that's your other older brother, said the red-haired of them"

Ren nodded before turning to me.

"Kenji this is my friends and bandmates, STARISH"

"I'm Otoya Ittoki, said the red-haired"

"My name is Cecil Aijima, said one with brown hair"

"I'm Syo Kurusu, said the shortest"

"My name is Natsuki Shinomiya, said a the one with glasses"

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose, said one with dark blue, almost black hair"

"I'm Masato Hijirikawa, said the last one"

They all then bowed slightly and I did the same.

"It's nice to meet all of you"

The group then showed me into one of the bigger rooms were we sat down and they all told me about their different jobs they've done since their debut.

"I did see your performance at the Triple S opening ceremony. You're all very talented and your voices are in great sync when you sing"

"Thank you, said Cecil"

"But it's not just us, said Otoya"

"We have a great composer who writes amazing songs, said Syo"

"Are you talking about me Syo-kun?"

We turned our heads towards the door were a girl was standing.

"Hello Haru-chan, said Natsuki"

"Wanna join us, Otoya asked"

The girl walked up to us and stopped when she noticed me.

"Kenji, this is Haruka Nanami, our composer, said Tokiya"

"Haruka, this is Ren's older brother, said Cecil"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mr Jinguji"

Haruka bowed and I stood up to do the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Haruka. And please, just call me Kenji"

"Okay"

As I rose from my bow, Ren stood up from were he was sitting on the couch.

"Shall we get going?"

I nodded and we walked outside were a car already waited for us.

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

The two brothers arrived at the hospital and were let in the same way as Ren had the previous day.

"Must be tough going somewhere without drawing attention to you these days. The life of an idol seems difficult"

Ren chuckled at his brother's words.

"We usually wear disguises if we want to go somewhere in public but I didn't want to do that going here"

"I see"

The elevator they stood in then stopped and Ren led his brother down the hall to the right room.

Just as they reached it, the door opened and Seiichirou's doctor cae out.

"Ah, young Mr Jinguji"

"Hello again doc"

The two shook hand before the doctor noticed Kenji.

"I take it that this is your older brother then"

"That's right. I'm Kenji Jinguji"

Ren then looked at the doctor with a serious look in his eyes.

"How is Seiichirou?"

"Nothing has changed since yesterday but he's fighting"

"I see"

The two then walked into the room to see their oldest brother.

"You weren't kidding when you said his condition was bad, said Kenji"

"I know"

They sat down on either side of the bed, talking to their unconscious brother.

After a while, Ren started humming on a song that made Kenji look at him a bit surprised.

"That's one of mom's songs isn't it?"

"One she never had the chance to finish. I found it before dad started to throw away everything related to her and hid it from him.

-I've been thinking about asking Little la... Haruka to help me finish the melody"

"Maybe you could finish it and let Sei hear it when he gets better"

"Maybe so"


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

Ren returned to the dorms a few hours later. Kenji had decided to check in at a hotel despite Ren saying that he could stay with them.

He walked in and made his way towards the place he knew he would find their composer, one of the music rooms.

He found her there sitting by the piano.

" _Probably working on new songs._

 _-_ You seem to be working hard, my lady"

"Oh Jinguji-san. Is there something you want?"

"Actually yes. I was hoping you could help me finish a song that my mother never had a chance to finish before she passed away"

"Oh of course. Do you have the melody?"

"Not written down. But I know it by heart so maybe I can just hum it and you write it down"

"Okay"

Haruka picked up an empty paper and wrote down the notes as Ren hummed the melody.

"I'll make sure to have it done as soon as possible"

"Don't worry little lamb. Take the time you need"

He then left to let her get back to her composing.

 _ **A few days later.**_

Ren was sitting in his brother's room. Tokiya was there as well, sitting in the corner of the room with a book.

Kenji was at their family company to take care of things seeing how he as second oldest was in charge until Seiichirou got better.

The strawberry-blond idol then got up and walked over to the window which made Tokiya look up from his book.

"Thanks again for coming with me Ichi"

"No problem. Aside from me and Hijirikawa-san, the others would probably have been loud or something, especially Otoya and Aijima"

Ren chuckled at how right he was.

The others had offered to come with him that morning since Kenji had to take care of their company and Ren had indeed chosen Tokiya because he knew the vocalist could entertain himself with a book or something.

The two suddenly turned their heads when they heard a groan from Seiichirou.

"Ichi!"

"I know"

Tokiya quickly got up and ran out of the room to find a doctor while Ren walked over to his brother and saw how his eyes struggled under the closed eyelids.

"Come on Sei, he whispered"

Soon, his brother's eyes opened and looked around until they meet his.

"R...ren"

The idol smiled a bit and knelt down slightly.

"Don't talk to much yet. Wait until the doctor has had a look at you"

Tokiya then came back with the doctor so Ren got up and stood next to his band mate while the doctor checked on his brother.

"May I talk with you outside, Mr Jinguji, he asked after a while"

"Of course"

Ren followed the doctor out of the room and a bit down the hall.

"I'm glad to say that now when your brother has woken up, there is a very high chance of a full recovery"

"I'm glad to hear taht"

"I want to keep him here for a few weeks to make sure his injuries are healing the way they should and that nothing else happens"

"I understand

-Thank you for everything"

"Just doing my job."

Ren then walked back to his brother's room and Tokiya who was siting with his book again looked up when he walked in.

"A nurse was just here and gave him some pain medicine"

"I see"

Ren saw down on the chair and looked down at his brother who had fallen asleep.

" _Probably the medicine"_

Tokiya then closed his book and walked over to him.

"I'll go back to the dorms. I think it's best to let you two talk alone when he wakes up"

"Thank you Ichi"

Tokiya nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll make sure a car picks you up when visiting hours are over"

"Okay"

His band mate then left and Ren picked up his phone, sending a message to Kenji that Seiichirou had woken up.

"Kenji is gonna be happy to hear that you're okay Sei"

He then put his phone back into his pocket and leaned back in the chair.

His brother woke up about two hours later and Ren helped him get his glasses on before pushing a button to slightly elevate the bed.

"Ren, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Do you remember anything from before you woke up earlier?"

"All I can remember is that I was on my way to a meeting. I remember getting into the car but the rest is black"

"On your way to that meeting, a car came out of nowhere and crashed into yours. Shibayama escaped with minor injuries while you took the worse hit. He called me after he had been treated and told me what happened

-When I got here, they told me that you barely survived the surgery they did and that they weren't sure if you were going to wake up"

Ren took a deep breath before he continued.

"That was almost a week ago and I've been here every day along with Kenji"

"Kenji has been here?"

"Yes. I called and told him what happened so he came here the day after it happened. He's been worried and so have I"

"You have?"

"Of course I have, you're my brother. I don't wanna lose neither you or Kenji. So when I heard about your condition, I did get worried about you"

Seiichirou looked at his little brother with a bit of surprise in his eyes. The relation between him and Ren hadn't been the best over the years.

But it had gotten better after what happened during the Japan Boys collection were Seiichirou had told Ren the truth about why he sent him to Saotome Academy.

 _"Why did I think that he wouldn't worry about me. Kenji and I are the only family he has left"_

He then lifted his uninjured arm and placed his hand on Ren's arm.

The strawberry blond idol looked down at him and smiled.

The door then opened and Kenji came in.

"Sorry it took some time but I was in the middle of something when I got your message"

"It's okay"

Kenji then walked over and sat down next Ren, smiling at seeing his older brother awake

"You sure had us worried Sei"

"I know. Ren told me what happened and that the two of you have been here every day"

"We have. Except for today since someone needed to check on things at the company. Being second oldest, it's my responsibility"

"I appreciate it Kenji. They are going to need some help while I'm recovering. And if there is anything you need to know, ask Shibayama"

"I will"

The brothers talked for a while until Ren and Kenji decided to leave to let the oldesr brother rest.

When Ren got back to the dorms, Haruka came from one of the rooms.

"Oh Jinguji-san"

"Something wrong?"

"No. You know that song you asked me to help you finish"

"Yes. How's it going with it?"

"I'm all done"

She reached into the folder she was holding and took out a few papers which she handed to him.

"Little lamb, this is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it.

-It's very sweet of you to finish your mom's song"

A sad smile spread over Ren's face at the mention of his mother.

 _"She may not have been able to finish it but I will"_

He then gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, little lamb"

"You're welcome, Jinguji-san"


	3. Chapter 3: Coming home

**A few weeks later.**

It was the start of the guys' second month of break and Ren had just visited his brother.

He was on his way out when Seiichirou's doctor came.

"Mr Jinguji, may I speak with you before you leave?"

"Sure"

They walked into a room were they sat down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about doc?"

"I'm glad to say that your brother have recovered enough to be discharged"

"That's great to hear"

"But since his leg and arm still needs to be in a cast for another three weeks, I would like that someone keeps an eye on him during that time so he doesn't push himself too hard.

"Have you told him that?"

"I told him this morning and he said that your butler would be able to do keep an eye on him"

Ren's brow frowned when he heard that.

"I guess he said that he didn't want to have such a burden on me or Kenji"

"Yes. He said that the two of you have your careers and the last thing he want you to do is take time off to look after him"

" _Seriously? The others and I have another month off before we go back to work. I told Sei that a few days ago so he should know that he's not a burden to me"_

Ren sighed and looked at the doctor.

"Can you tell Seiichirou that I will take care of arranging things for the upcoming month?"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

 **Ren then left and the first thing he did when he got back was to go see Saotome**.

"President, may I speak with you?"

"Of course MISTER Jinguji"

"My brother is being released from the hospital tomorrow and the doctor wants someone to keep an eye on him for a few weeks

-I was thinking that he could stay here with us since we have another month off"

The former idol looked at the young man before jumping onto his desk.

"SURE! Like you say, STARISH have another month of break so he won't be in the way or anything"

"Thank you president"

Saotome nodded and Ren made his way out of the office and over to the dorms were he found the others in the garden.

"Hey Ren, said Syo"

"Everything okay with your brother, Natsuki asked"

"Yes. I actually got to know that he can be released tomorrow"

"That's good news, said Tokiya"

"Yes"

Ren then sat down next to his childhood friend.

"Do you guys have anything against him staying here for a few weeks?

-The doctor wants someone to keep an eye on him so he doesn't push his still healing arm and leg too much"

"I don't have any problem with it, said Otoya"

"Me either, said Cecil"

"We do have another month off so he's not in the way for our jobs, said Masato"

"Good. The president have also given me his okay so now I can be sure everyone is okay with it"

 _ **The next day.**_

Natsuki and Ren were walking down the halls of the hospital on their way to get Seiichirou.

"Thanks again for coming with me, Shinomi"

"No problem"

He smiled and Ren nodded back as he noticed that they had reached the right room.

They walked in and saw Seiichirou sit on the bed.

"Hey Sei. Ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Good. Cause you're staying with me and the guys"

"What?"

Ren walked up to his brother and knelt to look him in the eyes.

"Your doctor told me yesterday that you planned to go home to our house and have George keep an eye on you because you don't want to be in the way for my or Kenji's careers.

-STARISH and I have another month off so I talked to our manager yesterday and he said it was okay for you to stay with us"

Seiichirou looked at his little brother and sighed.

"I had a feeling you would do something like that when the doctor told me yesterday that you would arrange things"

A smirk appeared on Ren's face before he stood up.

"Come to think of it, you've never meet any of my bandmates. Have you?"

"Not in person"

"Then you will today"

He looked at Natsuki and gestured for him to come over.

"I'm Natsuki Shinomiya. It's nice to meet you Jinguji-san"

"Same for you Shinomiya-san"

The door then opened and the doctor came in along with a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair.

"Ah young Mr Jinguji"

"Morning doc"

"Ready to go I see"

"Pretty much"

"Well, all papers have already been signed except one that I'll need your signature on"

The doctor held out a clipboard that Ren took. He skimmed through the text before the doctor gave him a pen and he swiftly signed it.

"That was all then. You can take your brother home now"

The doctor then looked at Seiichirou.

"Take it easy now Jinguji-san and I'll see you in a few weeks when your cast can be taken off"

"I will"

"Thank you for everything you've done for my brother, said Ren"

The idol bowed out of gratitude before the doctor and nurse left the room.

"Shall we get going then, Shinomi"

"Yes"

They helped Seiichirou sit down in the wheelchair before walking out to the car and getting into it.

"So what is the rest of your group doing?"

"They're fixing one of the rooms back at the dorms so you have a place to sleep, said Ren"

"They didn't have to do that"

"But they asked if they could do anything to make your stay comfortable. Right, Shinomi?"

"Yes. They asked and Ren-kun told them that they could do that"

"I see"

They soon arrived at the dorms were Natsuki helped Seiichirou up the stairs to the door and once inside, he sat down in the wheelchair that Ren started to push.

"We're back, said Natsuki"

From one of the hallways came the others.

"Good timing, we just got done fixing room, said Syo"

"Thanks guys, said Ren

-Sei, this is the rest of STARISH".

"I'm Syo Kurusu"

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose. We meet briefly on the day I came with Ren to the hospital but I didn't introduce myself"

"My name is Otoya Ittoki"

"My name is Cecil Aijima"

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Seiichirou Jinguji"

He then turned to look at Masato who hadn't said anything.

"You already know Masa, said Ren"

Seiichirou looked at the blue-haired young man for a moment before realizing who he was.

"You're the Hijirikawa heir"

"Not really, said Masato"

"What do you mean?"

"When I choose to become an idol, my father stripped me of the title"

"Oh, I see"

Ren looked at his brother before turning to his friends.

"Which room did you pick?"

"We had to ask the president which ones were okay to use, said Syo"

"In the end, we picked one just a few doors from yours and Masa's room, said Otoya"

"Come and we'll show you, said Tokiya"

 **They walked down the hallways the guys had come from and walked into the right room.**

"You should have seen how dusty this place was, said Otoya"

"I know no one lives here besides us at the moment but the president could hire someone to clean once in a while, said Syo"

"I have to agree, said Cecil"

"You're just not used to cleaning since your a prince, Cesshi"

"Camus actually made me clean our room when he still lived here so I'm used to it"

The others chuckled at the prince's expression as he thought of his cold count of a senpai.

Ren then leaned down slightly.

"What do you think Sei?"

"I like it"

"That's good"

"Kenji was here earlier by the way, said Tokiya

-He left some clothes and other things you might need during your stay here"

"I see"

Seiichirou then bowed his head.

"Thank you all for letting me stay with you while I'm recovering"

"No problem, said Syo"

The group then walked outside.

"Who wants to play soccer, Otoya asked"

"Count me in, said Syo"

"Me too, said Cecil"

Otoya then looked at the other four.

"We need a fourth player"

"I'm fine right here watching you guys, said Tokiya"

"I agree with Ichinose, said Masato"

Seeing the pleading look in the red-haired boy's eyes made Ren walk over to them.

"I guess I could join you"

The other three cheered and they then split up with Otoya and Cecil against Syo and Ren.

The others watched from the porch how the four ran around chasing the ball, trying to get it between the trees taht was the goal.

"They seem to have really fun, said Seiichirou"

"Otoya always asks us to play when we have time, said Tokiya"

"Seeing how we're seven people, it's hard to make two teams so we usually do it two on two, said Masato"

"Syo-chan and Cecil-kun is always playing when he asks cause Syo-chan loves being active and Cecil-kun wants to learn, said Natsuki"

Seiichirou nodded understanding before he turned his eyes back to were his brother ran past Otoya before kicking the ball between two trees.

He couldn't help but notice the smile on Ren's face.

" _When was the last time I saw him that happy?"_

The four kept going with their game for another hour or so and in the end, Syo and Ren won.

"Nice job Ochibi-chan"

"First of all, stop calling me that!

-Second, you did good yourself"

"We've done this so many times that it's starting to get easy to predict which way Ikki and Cesshi are going to run"

Said idols then came up to them after finding the ball in a bush and they walked over to the others.

Masato and Tokiya who had walked inside a while ago came out with bottles of water for the four of them as well as tea for all of them.

"Next time, you and I team-up Syo, said Otoya"

"Depends on who else is playing, said Syo with a smirk"

The others laughed at the pouting face Otoya did.

Dark clouds covered the sky a while later and everyone got inside before it started to rain heavily.

"That came out of nowhere, said Cecil"

"Well, it has been sunny for quite a while so this rain would probably have come sooner or later, said Syo"

"He's right, said Otoya"

They all sat down in the living room until Masato and Tokiya decided to go and make dinner.

"Do you always let those two make dinner, Seiichirou asked"

"We try to switch it around, said Ren"

"I see"

They all ate together and once dinner was over, Ren noticed the tired look in his brother's eyes. So he got up and released the breaks on the wheelchair.

"Let's get you to your room. It's been a long day"

Seiichirou looked up at him and simply nodded.

"I'll join you guys in a bit"

"Okay, said Tokiya"

Ren then pushed his brother out of the dinning hall and down the hall to the right room.

"Ren, I've noticed that you treat your friends like brothers"

"Well, it may be because we're like a family to each other and as the oldest, I do see them as younger brothers. Especially Ikki and Cesshi"

"Ren, please don't use nicknames"

"Oh sorry. I forgot you haven't heard those names. Ikki is Otoya and Cesshi is Cecil"

"So what makes you see them more as brothers than the rest?"

"I guess it's because Cecil is the youngest of us and because Otoya acts slightly younger than he is"

"I see"

They then reached the room and Ren stood by in case his brother needed help with anything.

Once he had changed to his sleepwear, Ren helped him lay down with his leg propped up by a few pillows.

"Thank you"

"No problem.

-I'm gonna go back to the others but I have my phone and my room is just three doors down so I'll be here quick if you need something"

"Okay"

The strawberry blond idol let a smile cross his face and he stood up.

"Get some rest now"

"I will"

Ren walked over to the door and nodded at him before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4: Final days off

_**Two weeks later.**_

Ren and Seiichirou were visiting the hospital since the older was going to have his arm and leg checked.

"I'm glad to say that your arm is fully healed but you need physical therapy to regain strength in it"

"I understand.

-What about my leg?"

"Your leg was injured a bit worse than your arm so it will need some more time to heal"

"How long?"

"About a week"

"I see"

Ren could see frustration in his brother's eyes. He knew that even though he enjoyed the free time, Seiichirou just wanted to get better so he could return to his life"

 _"Our break is also ending soon so the others and I can't keep an eye on him much longer"_

STARISH's break was going to end the following weekend, meaning they would go back to interviews, photo shoots and everything else the Monday after that.

" _Sei can take care of things himself now when the cast on his arm is gone. We've done what we can"_

"The good news is that you don't have to use the wheelchair anymore but I want you to use crutches until your leg has fully healed"

"Right"

 _ **A while later**_ , the brothers were sitting in the car on their way home.

"Ren"

"Yes?"

"What would your friends say about going to our home for the final week of your break?"

"How come you ask that?"

"Your break is ending next week and I thought you would like a change of scenery"

Ren looked at his brother with a bit of surprise in his eyes. He never thought Seiichirou would propose something like that.

"I don't think they'd say no to that"

"Good"

 _ **When they got back, they were greeted by the sound of a piano accompanied by a violin and viola.**_

"Sounds like the others are practicing a bit"

They walked to the music room were they indeed found Masato by the piano and the two blonds of the group with their respective instruments.

The others were just sitting in the room, listening to their three friends.

"Sounds good guys, said Ren"

"Oh Ren-kun you're back, said Natsuki"

"How did it go, Tokiya asked"

"My arm is fully healed, I just need some physical therapy to get back the strength in it, said Seiichirou

-My leg however needs a bit more time to heal"

"I see"

"Well, at least your arm is healed, said Syo"

"You're right, Kurusu-san"

The smaller blond smirked as Ren looked at his brother.

"Sei, wasn't there something you wanted to ask them?"

"Yes.

-What would you all say about spending your final week off at the Jinguji manor?"

The others looked at the older Jinguji a bit surprise.

"Are you sure, Cecil asked"

"See it as my way to thank you for having me here the past weeks"

The idols looked at each other before nodding.

"A change of scenery wouldn't be that bad, said Tokiya"

"Come to think of it, said Syo

-Were are you from, Ren?"

"Kanegawa prefecture. Our home is outside Yokohama"

He then looked at his six band mates.

"So what do you guys say?"

"I don't have anything against it, said Otoya"

"Me either, said Natsuki"

"Same, said Syo"

"I guess it's decided then, said Ren

-We're going to my home"

 _ **The next day**_ _._

STARISH, Haruka and Seiichirou were sitting in a car on their way to the home of the Jinguji brothers.

When they arrived, everyone besides the brothers, Masato and Cecil looked at the house in surprise.

"This place is bigger than the master course dorm, said Syo"

"You sure it's not because you're small, Ochibi-chan"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Right then, the door opened to reveal a man in a butler suit.

"Welcome home master Seiichirou, master Ren"

"Thank you George"

They all then walked into the manor.

"I've set up the rooms after your requests master Ren"

"Thanks George"

He then turned to his friends.

"I hope it's okay you guys will share rooms just like back home"

"No problem, said Otoya"

"Good. And since I'll be staying in my room, I hope it's okay for you to share room with Cesshi, Hijirikawa"

"Okay"

George led the group to their respective rooms and when they came down stairs again, they saw that Ren was walking around outside and stopped a bit from what looked like a bird bath.

"What's he doing, said Cecil"

"When he was younger, Ren would always go out to that spot and just sing, said Seiichirou

-A lot more so after our mother passed away"

The others all looked outside at their oldest member who turned his eyes towards the sky.

"Your mother meant a lot to Ren, didn't she, said Otoya"

"Yes. She was away a lot due to her job as a singer but Ren watched recordings of her performances and it inspired him to one day become an idol like her.

-Then when she died and our father threw away eerything related to her, Ren thought our father hated her"

"That's what you told us Masa, said Natsuki"

Masato nodded and he then noticed that Ren was walking towards the house.

"Don't say a word that we watched him out there, said Tokiya"

The others just nodded in agreement.

 _ **Later.**_

After dinner, Ren showed the others through the house to a room.

"What is this Ren, Syo asked"

"You'll see Ochibi-chan"

Syo was about to shout at the ladies man as usual for calling him that but Natsuki held him back.

Ren then opened the doors and they entered a room with a piano inside.

"This was mom's music room. Whenever she was home, she was always in here working on new music"

Masato and Haruka both walked up to the piano, it was a but old but well kept.

"How come your father never threw that out since he tried to get rid of everything, Cecil asked"

"I don't know. He probably couldn't and decided to just lock the room instead"

"Jinguji-san is it okay if I..."

"Of course little lamb"

Haruka sat down and started to play a melody which the guys recognized right away.

 **N,O,M: Kono hiroi hoshi no naka**

 **bokura wa naze deatte**

 **sora wo miageterun darou?**

 **R,T,S: ikusen no toki wo koete**

 **hitotsu no MERODI**

 **kyou wo shitteta youna…**

 **M,S: We'll Be…**

 **R** **：** **kokoro no oku o**

 **M,S** **：** **Maybe…**

 **R** **：** **terashite ageru**

 **T,N** **：** **Make Your Happiness**

 **seiza wo RANPU ni**

 **T,M** **：** **soshite**

 **N** **：** **todoketainda**

 **T,M** **：** **zutto**

 **N** **：** **issho ni iyou**

 **O,T,S** **：** **shinjitainda**

 **R** **：** **bokura no mirai o**

 **All** **："** **hitori ja nai kara ne"**

 **O** **：** **bokura ga tsutsunde ageru**

 **All** **：** **mamorasete**

 **T** **：** **ari no mama kimi o…**

 **All** **：** **HAATO ni hibikasete**

 **R,M** **：** **kimi to iu na no onpu o**

 **N** **：** **sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni**

 **All** **：** **chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru**

 **T** **：** **nanairo ni somete…**

Once they had sung the whole song, the six of them looked at Cecil and Haruka.

"Wow, what song was that, Cecil asked"

"It was the first song Haru-chan ever wrote for us along with Maji Love 1000%, said Natsuki"

"Mirai Chizu, said Tokiya"

"I remember how you all showed up singing it when I had gone back to my grandmother's house, said Haruka"

"That's was because we wanted you as our composer and no one else no matter what the president said, Syo said with a grin"

They then started to play some other songs, unaware that Seiichirou was watching them through the door for a while before he left with a smile on his face.

 _ **The upcoming days, Haruka and STARISH spent just relaxing outside in the garden or sitting inside playing music since the guys had brought their instruments with them.**_

It was now their last day at the Jinguji house and it was raining outside so they spent the day inside.

As they were sitting down in the living room, Seiichirou came along with George.

"Hi Seiichirou-san/Jinguji-san/Sei"

Seiichirou nodded at them before he sat down next to his brother and George handed him something before leaving.

"Ren, I've been waiting for the right time to give this to you and I think that time is now"

"What is it?"

"Open it and see"

He handed the small package to his younger brother who took it and opened it.

The others could see Ren's eyes widen what he saw what it was.

I was a picture of a woman, holding a baby with a tuff of strawberry blond hair on his head.

"Is this...?"

"You and mom on the day you were born"

The others all got up and stood around their oldest member, looking at the photo.

"Ren-kun you were so cute, said Natsuki"

"So that's your mom huh, said Syo"

Ren nodded before looking at his brother.

"Were did you get this? I thought our father threw everything away"

"The day after mom died, I went into father's room while he wasn't at home and found that.

-I figured that you may want something to remember her by when you got older"

Haruka and the guys saw the look in Ren's eyes and decided to leave the room so the brothers could talk alone.

"I still remember that day, Valentine's day 20 years ago. I was seven about to turn eight and Kenji was four about to turn five

-The two of us never thought we would have another sibling but that doesn't mean we weren't happy when mom told us that she was expecting you"

A slight sadness appeared in Seiichirou's eyes as he talked about their mother.

"When George took us to the hospital that day, I saw how happy mom was to finally hold you in her arms.

-She would be so proud of you if she could see you now"

"You think so?"

"Since you graduated from Saotome academy and joined this group, you've come very far as an idol. You've won the UtaPri award, been the opening artist at the Triple S and you've all had great success on tv and in movies as well as all amazing songs you've done

-So yes, I think mom would be very proud of you"

Ren looked at his brother before turning his eyes to the picture of their mother and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Speaking of mom, there's something I want you to hear"

Ren walked out and came back with the case he had his saxophone in. The others also came back in.

Once they had sat down again, Ren started to play the song he had Haruka help him complete the melody for.

 _ **The next day, it was time for STARISH and their composer to return to Tokyo.**_

Their bags had been placed in the car and it was time to say their goodbyes.

"Thanks for having us, said Syo"

"It's the least I can do to thank you for having me at your home, said Seiichirou"

"It was fun, said Cecil"

"But now it's back home and start working tomorrow, said Otoya"

"Don't overwork yourselves now, said Seiichirou"

"We'll do our best, said Natsuki"

All of them then bowed in gratitude before moving to the car while Ren stayed next to his brother.

"Thank you Sei, the week here is what we needed"

"I should be the one thanking you since you arranged things so I could stay with you and your friends until I had recovered"

"Why shouldn't I? You're my brother and we had time off after all"

"But tomorrow it end"

"Yes. It wouldn't surprise me if the boss gave us schedules, scrips and other things once we get back"

Seiichirou chuckled a bit at that.

"Get going then, it's a few hours to reach Tokyo"

"You're right"

Ren then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Take care Sei"

"You too"

Before Ren walked towards the car, the brothers did something they hadn't done in a very long time, they gave each other a quick hug.

Ren then walked over to the car and got it.

 _ **STARISH returned to their busy jobs the next day and Seiichirou to his job as the head of the family company.**_

 _ **The relationship between him and Ren had really improved during the past months and they actually called each other some days to see how the other was doing.**_


End file.
